


Let's Make a Kitten

by orphan_account



Series: Let's Get a Kitten [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Children, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Parenthood, Sex, Trans Female Character, for giving me everything i have always wanted, i will never get over this fuckin show, i'm so proud of these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Catra and Adora have a kid together.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Let's Get a Kitten [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757944
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	Let's Make a Kitten

Adora flopped into bed beside her wife, staring up at the ceiling of the new home and sighing.

“What. A. Day.”

Catra chortled. “I don’t know why you  _ insisted _ on carrying all of the furniture in yourself. We invited Bow  _ and _ Scorpia for a reason.”

“It was just faster to do it as She-ra!”

Catra placed her book on the bedside table and turned to face her wife.

"What you reading?" Adora asked her.

"Book on meditation. Glimmer gave it to me."

"Meditation?" Adora giggled and sat up. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Catra."

Catra rolled her eyes. "So what? I'm allowed to have interests."

"Of course you are, it's just…"

Catra glanced at her wife. She had  _ that _ look on her face. Catra blushed. “Stop it.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Adora’s smirk made Catra groan and fall back. 

“You’re unbelievable.”

“What?” Adora slid across the mattress and pressed herself up against Catra. “I’m not allowed to be proud of my wife for broadening her horizons?”

Catra stiffened as she felt Adora’s hand on her stomach. Her breath hitched in her throat as Adora started to inch it lower.

“Have you been meditating with Glimmer?”

Catra nodded, her face flushed red. “A-and Perfuma. She’s been c-coming to Brightmoon every weekend.”

“That sounds nice.” Adora’s fingers touch the waistband of Catra’s pants, and then her hand mercifully starts to move back up. Her voice had gotten very low, and Catra could feel herself straining against the confines of her trousers.

“Y-yeah. It’s been nice to have -  _ ah _ -” Adora’s hand had come back up to gently squeeze Catra’s chest.

“Mmm?” The noise was unbearably smug. Catra groaned and gripped the sheets as Adora’s hand slipped back down her stomach to pull up her shirt.

“It’s been h-helping me have some p-perspective on… certain things.”

“Such as?”

Catra screwed up her face, and then grabbed Adora’s wrist before she exposed Catra’s breasts.

  
“Adora, wait.”

Adora withdrew her hand when Catra released her, and sat up, concerned.

“Are you okay?”

"Yeah just." Catra sat up and clasped Adora's hands in her own. "Look. Adora. I want this. I'm just… a bit anxious about this. So you might need to go a bit easy on me, okay?"

Adora squeezed Catra’s palm and smiled at her wife. “Of course. We’ll take it as slow as you need, okay?”

Catra smiled back, and Adora leaned in for a kiss, which Catra gratefully accepted. Adora moved herself on top of Catra, and Catra’s arms wound around her waist as they deepened the kiss. Adora broke away suddenly, and giggled. Catra groaned internally. Much as it annoyed her when the laugh was at her expense, the sound of Adora’s laugh was probably going to kill her one of these days.

“Do you wanna see me?”

Catra’s lip curled. “What kind of a question is that?”

“A leading one?” Adora smirked back and shrugged the shoulder straps of her summer dress off. Catra’s hands moved up Adora’s back, and her deft fingers unhooked Adora’s bra. Adora blushed slightly, and let her bra and dress fall down her torso, exposing her breasts to Catra’s touch.

Catra licked her lips. Adora bit her lip and looked down between them. “Someone’s excited to see me.” Adora made to lower herself down Catra’s body, but Catra pulled Adora close, her lips finding Adora’s neck. Adora gasped as Catra started to kiss a line down her collarbone to her left tit. “G-geez.  _ Really _ excited to see me.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “‘s not because I like you,” she mumbled against Adora’s chest.

Adora smiled down at her wife, and ran her fingers through her messy hair. “Are you sure you don’t like me just a little bit?”

Catra shook her head, and suddenly flipped Adora onto her back, positioning herself between Adora’s legs. “I’m on top tonight.”

“Oh?” Adora spread her legs wider for Catra, as the catgirl slowly worked her length out of her pants. “Won’t hear me complaining.”

Catra grinned down at Adora as she lined herself up. “I’d better not. This was your idea.”

Adora grinned, and pulled Catra in for a kiss as she felt her wife slowly push inside of her. When they broke the kiss, both of them were panting rhythmically as Catra thrust in and out of Adora, staring lovingly into eachothers’ eyes with flushed cheeks.

“ _ I love you Catra _ .”

“ _ I love you too _ .”

~~~

_ Two Years Later _

Surprisingly, Bow was the one who exercised the most restraint around Catra and Adora’s daughter. Bow was the cool uncle who did magic tricks and always had a sweet treat for her, but in an uncharacteristically cool and aloof kind of way that didn’t come across like he was trying too hard.

_ Glimmer _ on the other hand.

“Do you think she gets it from her dad?” Catra was propped up against the doorframe, watching Glimmer desperately try to engage Ella - Catra and Adora’s daughter - in a game of peek-a-boo. 

Ella seemed to hardly notice that her godmother was there.

“What does she get from her dad?” Bow was seated at the table near her, also watching the spectacle his wife was causing as she attempted to reach the disinterested toddler.

“The trying way too hard to be cool when she just isn’t.”

Glimmer stiffened her back, and called back to Catra, “I can  _ hear _ you you know.”

“I know.” Catra’s face wore her best shit-eating grin. Bow simply smiled, amused, and diverted his attention to tapping away at his tracker pad.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry guys, I didn’t realise you were here.” Adora walked into the room, and the three of them looked up at her. Catra blushed slightly, and stepped away from the wall. Despite four years being together, she still got caught off guard by her wife’s beauty.

The old her would have said she’d let herself go soft.

Bow stowed his tracker pad and stood up, accepting the hug that Adora offered him. “That’s okay. We’re here so you guys can go  _ out _ anyway, it’s not like we’re expecting you to play host all evening.”

Adora smiled at her best friend, and moved over to the ground beside Glimmer.

“Ella? Are you ready to spend the evening with Auntie Glimmer and Uncle Bow?”

The baby looked up at Adora, and seemed to nod in the affirmative. She was a remarkably quiet baby, having only recently spoken her first word. Adora picked the child up, planted a kiss on her forehead, and ruffled her adorable tuft of hair causing her cat-like ears to flatten against her head before standing up. Glimmer stood too, and Adora turned to face Bow and Catra.

“We’ll try and be back early. Feel free to use whatever you need for dinner. Remember that Ella can’t have solids yet. If you need any help at all, I’ll have my tracker pad and failing that, Swift Wind will be back soon and he’ll be outside the whole night.”

“You don’t have to worry about us. Just go have fun!” Glimmer extended her arms, and Adora gratefully deposited Ella into them. The child immediately, and seemingly unconsciously shoved her finger up Glimmer’s nose. Catra, Adora and Bow all burst out laughing as Glimmer grimaced and accepted her fate.

  
“Thanks Glimmer. You two are sure you’re going to be alright?”

“ _ Relax _ Adora, they’ll be fine.” Catra sidled up behind her wife and draped herself over her shoulders. “We’ve done this a hundred times before. Ella hasn’t burned down the house  _ yet _ .”

“Catra’s right.” Bow moved behind Glimmer and placed a hand on her shoulder. “She’s always so well behaved. I doubt we’ll have any problems.”

“Yeah, without a doubt,” Glimmer said, slightly muffled by the fact that Ella’s hands were everywhere all over her face. Adora smiled, and placed one hand on Catra’s that was resting on her shoulder.

“You guys are the best.”

Catra squeezed Adora’s shoulder, and then moved past her to say goodbye to her daughter. Glimmer offered Ella to Catra, and Catra freed Glimmer from her torment by taking the baby and cradling her gently.

She had light skin, with a smattering of brown fur in places. Conspicuously, a tail, and a pair of cat-like ears. 

_ And she had Catra’s eyes _ .

“I’ll see you soon okay?” Catra planted a kiss on her daughter’s forehead, and the child giggled slighty. She was going to have Adora’s laugh. Catra could tell.

“Mama!” Ella held up a hand, and Catra offered her a finger to hold onto. That had been her first word. It was the only word she’d spoken to this day, and it made Catra feel something utterly indescribable in her chest.

She gave the child back to Glimmer, who cautiously accepted her and held her face just slightly out of reach of the child’s inquisitive paws. She rejoined her wife at the door, and the two bid farewell to their friends, and walked out of the front door.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?”

Catra sighed in an exaggerated manner. “Adora, Bow is there. He is like the most responsible person ever. And I’m pretty sure Glimmer would flat out kill for Ella. She’s in good hands.”

Adora sighed, and nodded. “You’re right. I just worry, you know?”

“Yeah, about  _ everything _ .”

Adora blushed as she and Catra approached Swift Wind, and Catra, noticing this, wrapped an arm around her wife, squeezing her shoulder. Swift Wind immediately perked up on sighting them.

“Ahoy Comrades! All aboard the Swift Wind express for one romantic evening unimpeded by the many responsibilities of parenthood!”

“Not helping, Swifty.” Catra frowned at their friend, and Swift Wind laughed nervously.

“I mean, all aboard for one perfectly responsible night out during the course of which  _ nothing _ will go wrong.”

Catra pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed, and Adora burst out laughing.

“Your horse is the worst.”

“He’s not  _ my _ horse.” Adora nudged Catra, and then stepped forward and offered her a hand. “Shall we?”

Catra nodded, and took her hand. Adora pulled her close for a moment before helping her onto Swift Wind’s back, whispering quietly in her ear, “ _ I love you _ .”

Catra smiled, and whispered back.

  
“ _ I love you too _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> This took a long ass time to write because I experienced a bit of a creative block throughout this week. 
> 
> Originally the sex scene was going to be longer and more emotional, but sex is hard to write so I decided "just get Catra inside of Adora, and timeskip for the feels".
> 
> This is gonna be my last fic for a while since I have uh, original creative projects that demand my attention. But I hope this is satisfactory fluff to satiate your needs.


End file.
